


Damned souls have no relief from their eternal suffering

by Cullenviv



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Vampire AU, just a nonsense thing, my mind was wandering, this is old, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenviv/pseuds/Cullenviv
Summary: "Do you want me to do it?"I was shaking.I nodded frenetically.He grabbed my arms forcefully and made me turn around to face him."Look at me, look at me in the eyes, and tell me that you want this. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you want me to turn you into a monster, like me. A demon, a damned soul, a vampire. Tell me that you really want this. Tell me that you're ready to kill, to change. Tell me that you are ready to die."{Michael Clifford Vampire!AU/OOC}//I just wanted to say that English's not my mothertongue, so I am so sorry for eventual mistakes//Hope you'll like it :3





	Damned souls have no relief from their eternal suffering

I was standing in my room, the music was loud, in my mind, inside my head, absorbing my thoughts through my headphones.   
"You're my first love"   
Those words escaped from my mouth, as I felt someone, dark, cold, scary, put his hands on my hips from the back, I didn't have to turn around to know who that person was. Michael.   
"You're here" I whispered.  
"I am here" he breathed on my neck, as I closed my eyes capturing his words and imagining his long white hair, his red eyes, his pale and cold soft skin, his burning soul, his motionless heart.   
His hands slipped under my shirt, tracing circles over my skin, forming goosebumps.   
I breathed out, even if I was breathless.   
I tried to open my eyes, but unsuccessfully, cause he was taking advantage of his power over me, keeping my eyes closed.   
He blew on my neck, I froze.  
"Are you scared?"  
He asked.   
Am I? I didn't know.   
Was he about to kill me? Probably.  
Was he about to make me his? Probably.  
Did I want it?   
"I am not" I suddenly said, unusual courage running through my veins.   
Fragile veins against sharp teeth?  
Hot blood against pale and cold skin?  
A human, just an animal, against a vampire?   
I swallowed, as I heard him growl.   
Prey and hunter.  
Victim and murder.   
"Do you want me to do it?"   
I was shaking.   
I nodded frenetically.   
He grabbed my arms forcefully and made me turn around to face him.  
"Look at me, look at me in the eyes and tell me that you want this. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you want me to turn you into a monster, like me. A demon, a damned soul, a vampire. Tell me that you really want this. Tell me that you're ready to kill, to change. Tell me that you are ready to die."   
I swallowed once again, as I opened my eyes and pinned them onto his. I mirrored myself inside of them, I saw my future, with him.  
"I want you" I placed an hand on his cheek, trying to wipe away his tears.  
"I am not ready to kill you" he cried.   
"We've got this" I whispered.  
Did I? How could I?  
I was nothing.  
"I want to be like you, forever, so I can be by your side, so I can understand you"   
"Damned souls have no   
relief from their eternal suffering" He told me.  
I bit my lip and he caressed it gently with his thumb.  
"I am not ready to watch life run away from your beautiful face. I can't imagine how it would be if you'd not blush every single time I touch your warm skin. I can't even think about your heart stopping, your blood drying, your eyes turning red, your lips going to red -he started to stroke them with his thumb again- to black"   
Tears were running down my face now. I wanted to kiss him, so I just placed my hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer, our lips, my warm ones against his cold ones, collide together, in a rough, passionate kiss.   
He bit my lip, making me bleed a bit, as he tasted my blood.   
"Bite me" I ordered.   
"No" he cupped my hips whit his hands, making me fall on my bed, he was on top of me.  
"Bite me" I repeated.   
"No" he groaned through the kiss.  
"Michael for Christ's sake! Bite me! I need this!"  
I screamed.   
I felt his body tremble, as he sucked small drops of my blood from the cut on my lip. It was like a drug, to him.  
He kissed my neck, softly, and I kept my eyes closed.  
I felt his sharp teeth caress my skin, and I breathed in.   
He bit me.   
It was hurting but so pleasing at the same time. It burnt like hell, and hell was where I chose to go.   
I felt my soul die.  
I felt my blood dry, as Michael drank it.  
I felt myself die.

I saw Michael cleaning his lips and chin   
from my blood, when he spoke:  
"Do you believe in God?"  
He asked me.  
"No" I replied.  
"I love you" he told me.  
"I love you" I replied.  
Then, it was all dark.

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is old. Like, two years old.  
> Check my stories on wattpad : @HarrysSwallows  
> or EFP: @HarrysSwallows and @Cullenviv  
> also, where are you from?  
> let me know in the comments below, and let me also know what you think about this work.  
> -A


End file.
